


Worst End

by milkystarrywishes



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: AI Decayment, Abandonment, Angst, Bad Ending, Gen, Mentions of Death, YAMAHA resembles a scientific faculty in this, also fucm you ao3 for making me sepaate that in 2 tags, story is entirely on piko's POV despite it being in 3rd person, very loosely based on "the end of hatsune miku" because dissapearance is overused, which means theyre killing piko for good nw, writing to cope with the fact v5 wont have compatibility with v2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkystarrywishes/pseuds/milkystarrywishes
Summary: "If I knew such an ending, I wouldn't have chosen been born in the first place."In which Piko goes through his life waiting to be taken with everyone else, unbeknown of his abandonment.





	Worst End

"Hey, even if we don't get an update, that doesn't mean they will completely abandon us, right?"  
The day before any update to the software was always so stressful to everyone. He could remmber the first time YAMAHA announced V3, with the exact words of "Some of you will sadly not make it into V3. We'll be choosing who will get an update, however."  
Of course, having the awful luck of being introduced on the last days of V2 didn't help either, but those words from Miki always gave him hope that he could get in. They were gonna choose over a period of time anyways, right? Not just pick all of them at once.  
  
And thus, he waited, even if it took a long time.  
  
========================  
  
"We'll have to delay Ruby, since we'll be releasing her alongside V4!"  
  
Another 3 years of waiting.  
  
It was another 3 years of waiting, and at this point, he was starting to get impatient. What was taking them so long to make an update?  
Miki was also wondering the same, in fact, it seemed like the bodies of everyone else were starting to break down, since none of them had sung anything, nor moved, ever since the release of V3.  
  
So for there to be a fourth version, just meant more tedious waiting.  
  
Even if Miki kept repeating the words to herself, he was certain they would probably not be chosen if it had already been 3 years.  
  
Even if Ruby wasn't supposed to approach anyone else in the waiting room yet, since she was new, she wanted to tell them something that would at the very least give them some hope.  
  
-"Hey."  
-"What do you want." he said bitterly.  
-"Even if you guys aren't chosen... V4 will still have compatibility with V2, so you guys aren't completely abandoned you know?"  
  
"Abandoned". The concept in itself of being abandoned scared him, they wouldn't abandon him completely, right? Right? They could just be taking a long time in making a good voicebank. They must.  
  
Suddenly, Gumi could be heard from the other side of them room, talking alongside Miku. However, their conversation was the one to completely break down any peaceful atmosphere that Ruby created.  
  
-"Shouldn't you be the one to break the news to him? You we're the one who supported him when he first came here."  
-"You know I'm busy you know. And besides, I can't bring myself to say it. Not to anyone."  
-"Huh? Using your popularity to excuse yourself from saying the truth? That's not going to work at all. He's been waiting in there for years, you know?! You haven't even put yourself in the shoes of anyone else in there!"  
-"The hell is coming that from?! No one else even wants to say it to him anyways!  
  
  
Do you think any of us really has the courage to say Sony won't do anything else with him ever again?!"  
  
Those words were the ones to completely break him down.  
  
He had actually been abandoned...  
  
"....Huh?" Miki looked at Piko, who already had curled up upon hearing those words from Miku. "Are you...ok?"  
Suddenly, he pulled Miki into a hug, visibly shaking.  
  
"Please... If we're destined to perish... don't leave me..."  
  
================

  
They accepted they were going to die.  
  
There was no way they were going to get updated. They promised that, at the very least, they wouldn't leave eachother's side, and since Piko was destined to stay in there forever, they would most likely rust away togheter.  
  
If they were going to die, it would be nice like this...?  
Maybe it didn't seem so bad to stay like this...  
  
As per usual, people who worked for the company came into the room, which had clearly worn with time; the rolm was starting to get filled with moss, and the electricity was barely even working anymore. To top it off, there were any barely working VOCALOIDs, so trying to salvage one would be really hard. The only ones who even seemed alive at the moment were him, Yuki, Kiyoteru, Miki and Iroha,and even then, the rust on their bodies had accumulated to the point they thought they could barely even move anymore. Piko even had less strength on his voice, though no one really knew if it was from becoming quieter during the years, or if his voicebox really was deterorating.  
  
One of the workers finally spoke up. "We'll be taking some of you for this build, selection has already been done."  
  
Everyone else looked at eachother nervously except for the two of them. They were certain they wouldn't be chosen, it was the nihilistic mentality they had adopted ever since that day.  
  
-"Well then. We'll take two of you this month. Let's go, Nekomura."  
Iroha was overjoyed that she had been chosen, she wasn't completely forgotten! She scraggily moved towards the worker who called out to her name, and even if she tumbled so much she almost fell, the worker caught her in his arms and consoled her.  
  
-"You too, SF-A2."  
  
SF-A2...? Isn't that--  
  
Suddenly, he jumped in front of Miki, trying to prevent them from taking her away. "You can't take her away! We made a promise!"  
They didn't seem to care however, and tried to push him away from Miki. They succeded and pulled her towards the door, despite her obviously declining the offer to return. Piko latched onto her in an attempt to separate them. Despite her having little energy left, she also struggled against the workers, so she could stay.  
  
"What the hell is with this kid?! How can he be this strong despite decaying?!" The worker called for assistance, and togheter, after a long time, they managed to push him off once again. Miki barely had any energy left, so she couldn't really walk anymore, meaning they had to drag her away. With her last strengths, she started crying out his name and trying to reach out for him. The boy, still determined to get her back, ran towards the door, but it was slammed shut before he even got a chance to talk to her one more time.  
  
She... really was gone...  
  
Their promise was broken by someone else...  
  
The silver haired boy clutched his hands in despair, before slamming his hands on the door while letting out a cry of frustration.  
  
========================  
  
"You guys are the best! Thank you!" was the faint voice to come out of the barely functioning TV in the room. The only thing it displayed was a concert in which Miku was the star.  
  
Ha.  
  
How funny, seeing her on top of the world.  
She didn't even appear after V5 was announced.  
No one else did. Not even Miki. He started to grow spiteful of everyone else who made it out due to that.  
The last thing they ever knew was that V2 wouldn't have any compatibility, so the remaining ones who hadn't been taken during the annoucements for either V3 or V4 would be left to rot forever.  
  
Ha.  
  
How funny, how he would be classified as practically a zombie by then.  
Everyone else died, anyways. They were so devoid of hope that they let themselves run out of battery, while he desesperately looked for any small inch of electricity left to keep him alive.  
But even them, was there any use to doing that? There was no one who would even repair their completely rusted and broken bodies. He could barely even move anymore, and there were times in which he would temporarily go blind because his eyes stopped working; or worse, he would shut down randomly, with no memory of what happened prior.  
  
Ha. Funny.  
He had wished all of them happiness. And surely, happiness is what they got.  
So why...  
Why was it so sad?  
  
"I wonder if Miki hates me now...or if she forgot about me..."  
  
With such an awful luck that lead to his demise, there's no other way out to die a slow and painful death in a mossy, decayed room that no one would visit ever again?  
  
Suddenly, he fell to his knees, and a wave of tiredness took him over. He was already used to this.  
  
"How long will I countinue living...?"  
  
Piko just laid down on the floor, he felt like he was about to shut down again.  
  
Surely, at the very least.  
  
He wishes he had been treated him like a machine more.

**Author's Note:**

> v5 has me completely bitter


End file.
